character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Punisher (Marvel Comics)
Summary The Punisher is a violent vigilante from Marvel Comics. Driven by the death of his family, he hunts down criminals and kills them in brutal ways, and is also known to use intimidation or torture. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, Higher with Heavy Weaponry Name: Frank Castle (born Frank Castiglione), Punisher Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Vigilante, (formerly) United States Marine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Trained in various forms of camouflage and stealth, Able to pack and maintain his own parachute rigs, as well as professionally control his landings, in daylight and at night. Well-skilled in extended underwater operations, including demolitions. Skilled with a great many types of explosives, ranging from simple dynamite to plastique to improvised explosives. His hand-to-hand combat skills are more then sufficient to allow him to incapacitate and kill men much stronger than he is, as well as to deal with groups of armed and unarmed enemies, killing them all without weapons if he deems it necessary. He is also extremely deadly in knife training, preferring the knife he learned to fight with in the USMC: the ka-bar. Additionally, he is a preternaturally-precise marksman. Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can significantly harm the likes of Daredevil with all standard human weaponry up to rocket launchers. Can fight people who can harm him), Higher with Heavy Weaponry (Laser Weaponry, Exotic Explosives, Explosive Traps) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Can dodge automatic fire, and consistently kept up with Daredevil, Elektra, and Hand Ninjas) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can easily snap necks. Regularly wrestles with Daredevil) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Has taken several beatings from Kingpin) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several hundred meters with guns Standard Equipment: Commonly uses M16 .223 caliber automatic rifles, Sterling Mark 6 9mm, semi-automatic rifles, 9mm Browning Llama automatic pistols, .45 caliber automatic frame rechambered for 9mm. ammunition, .223 caliber Derringers, and Gerber Mark II combat knives. Kevlar uniform. Intelligence: Above Average. Multi-disciplinary military training from the U.S. Marine Corps, the U.S. Army and Navy. Proficient in basic infantry skills, special operations, including the use and maintenance of specialized firearms and explosive ordnance. Highly trained in infiltration into heavily-guarded enemy territories and structures for the purpose of assassination, captures, and military intelligence, in addition to an intimate knowledge of criminal movements and behavior, as well as keen tactical and strategic abilities, he is also thoroughly trained and experienced in unconventional ("guerilla") warfare. He is an armorer, a gunsmith, and an expert in field medicine. Weaknesses: None in particular Note 1: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics Note 2: This profile only covers the human version of the Punisher, not "Frankencastle" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Vigilantes Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Soldiers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Widowed Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists